Halo: The Ultimet Jurney
by Squall113597
Summary: Commander Leon Leonhart has been in the military for three years. Now he's going on a mission with his crew and his love struck co captin Ealea Rosale, but he's going to find out much more then a long jurney...he'll save the world and fall in love with th
1. Chapter 1

**Captains Log 0**

I woke up and walked over to my window. Earth was peaceful and the most beautiful thing that you could see right when you wake up in space. The year is 3010. I am a commander in The United Universal Protective Agency. It's just a big word for The Universal Army. Nothing ever happens to us. We never get called to do anything, so basically we're bored all the time. Little did I know that today that will all change.

**Captains Log 1**

I scanned my hand and walked out of my room. 'Room locked.' The computer said. I walked down the hall to the Control Room. "Good Morning." A familiar voice said. It was my communicator. "Good Morning to you all." I said walking into the room and sitting down at my chair. Some of my team mates were already awake and starting their day by engaging space battle with space dummies. "What information do we have on the Halo Project?" I asked. "Commander I'm despatching it to your eye screen now." A soldier said. I put on my head set and flipped the eye piece screen down. A ring over a planet appeared on my screen. "Now what am I looking at?" I asked. "It's a Halo Commander it surrounds the atmosphere of a planet and will destroy any planet if it gets too violent and it will protect the planet on any costs just so it will destroy it." He said. "So basically it destroys the planet on its own free will?" I asked. "Not entirely, it will destroy the planet if it's a threat to the people that live on the Halo. That's why Earth-" He said. "That's why Earth Doesn't have one." I finished his sentence. "Exactly." He said. "Commander, you have a call from the Chief." My communicator said. "Alright patch him threw." I said. He pressed a button and the chief's face appeared on the screen where Earth just was. "Commander Leonhart?" he asked. "Yes Captain." I said looking up. "Will you accept a mission that I'm giving you and your men?" He asked. "Explain first." I said. "I'm putting you and your men on a mission to destroy a Halo for me, you will not be alone but you will not destroy the Halo you will destroy thy core of the Halo the leader of the Halos Letro. I recall that you know Letro from Military Training?" He asked. "Yes sir, we were best friends, now things have changed." I said. "He invented Halo, did you know that?" He asked me. "No sir, I just remembered that Letro had drawings of Halo's around planets in our dorm." I said. "So he was designing Halo's before he became a master of evil plots." He said. "Chief, please your starting to sound like a fiction book." I said. The Chief just laughed. "Chief you said that we aren't going alone on this mission. Who with then?" I asked. "You are going with Ealea Rosale." He said. I rolled my eyes and put my hand on my head. "Commander didn't she have a crush on you?" my communicator asked. "Yes, she does, is this why you only got me to do this mission?" I asked him. "No it's just that you are the last resort." He said. "Captain if you will?" I asked him. "Go on." He said. "Captain I have been a commander for 2 years and I've only been in this regiment for 3, now we haven't been on a mission for 3 whole years. Why now? You said it was a last resort, then why don't you get that 5 star general to go, we haven't seen land or our families for years now, and now that we want to go home you want us to go on a mission? How disgusting is a Army that want's some poor 2 star ranking to go on a 5 star ranking mission?" I asked him. "That's why we're upgrading you, you will return to Earth for re-training and upgrading on your ship, I will see you all tomorrow, good night everyone." He said. "Good night Chief."


	2. Chapter 2

**Captains Log 2**

When we got back to Earth I remembered the space station that we left at wasn't that high-teck. I laughed at that thought. I walked over to the phone terminal. "Operator, could I please have Mrs. Cornelia Leonhart?" I asked. "Right away." she said. The phone rang. "YES!" she moaned. "Cornelia?" I asked. The screen came on. She was sleeping with another man. "Leon!" she gasped. "So this was what you were doing while I was gone." I said. No hun that wasn't it. It's just that you weren't here." she said. The man got up. "Wow I see why." I said. He smiled and nodded at the camera. "Thanks." he said. "Leon." she said. "That's ok I haven't seen you in three years and sometimes I've been busy that I can't call you, I'll send the divorce papers over or would you like me to just come over and drop them off?" I asked her. "Just send them I'll give them to the department tomorrow."She said. "Good bye Leon." she said. "Good bye, Cor-" I said but got cut off by her turning off the monitor. I walked away.

Meanwhile, at the Military Academy

I broke my world record that I did two years ago, I believe that deserves something but no my instructors didn't do anything they just patted me on the back and said good job again. Well after that I watched Elea's team come I also saw her communicator. She smiled and walked by. I stopped and ran up to her. "Hey!" I said. About Three girls looked back. "Commander Elea's Communicator!" I yelled. She stopped and turned and faced me. "Commander Leonhart?" she said. "Where is Commander Elea?" I asked. "The Commander had a little personal business that she had to take care of." She said. "Alright can you give her this message then?" I asked her. "Yes, what is it commander?" she asked. "Tell her that I want to see her in the Chief's office." I said. She nodded and smiled. "Will do." she said. I smiled back. "Thanks." I said. She walked away. I walked down the hall to my room that the Chief gave me. I unlocked the door. "WOW." I said. The room was so beautiful I could see the mountains covered with snow, but I knew that it was an hologram that you could change compared to your mood. Also the bathroom had a shower that wasn't mounted to the wall and it had a hot tub right in a hologram room. I took off my shirt and lied on my bed. What a long day of re-training. The phone rang. "Hello?" I asked. The telephone screen came on it was the Chief. "Hi Chief." I said. "Do you like your accommodations?" He asked. "Yes Chief, what is it that you wanted." I asked. I got up and walked over to the screen. "We are having a farewell party for you and your men." He said. "Will Commander Elea's team be coming too?" I asked. "Yes, oh and you dress uniform is there in the bathroom, see if it fits properly." He said. "Thanks Chief." I said. "Only looking out for the man that saved my life two years ago." He said. I smiled. The screen went black and disappeared again. I walked into the bathroom. I looked at the uniform it looked like a SeeD uniform but it was in black, not blue. I sighed and turned on the shower.

I let the warm water run down my head. Just as I was getting relaxed, a knock on my door knocked me out of my trance that I was in. I was listening to Beethoven's, Sonata No. 14 "Moonlight". I turned off the water and grabbed a towel. "Who is it?" I asked. "Let me in Commander Leonhart." A familiar Voice said. I looked to see who it was. It was Elea's communicator. I opened the door. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing Commander I just wanted to see you." She said. "Wow nice room, I have the same one except that mine's not this big, and doesn't come with a hot tub." She said. I smiled. "Oh commander were you in the shower?" she asked. "Yea." I said. "Sorry, go ahead." She said. I walked back into the bathroom. She sat on the couch. I walked out of the bathroom with a black shirt, with a white unbuttoned shirt that had the sleeves rolled up, a pair of jeans that were faded on the thighs, and a necklace that had a red stone on it. "Commander I thought that you had a party to go to?" She asked me. "Ah, I didn't want to go to that party that had all the snobby rich people and all my commanding officers." I said. She laughed at the thought.

Outside

"You know I don't even know your name." I said. She smiled. "It's Erica." She said. "Leon." I said. "Commander Leon Leonhart. Sounds like a military commander's name to me." she said. I laughed. She smiled. I walked over to the fountain. "Ah, what a cool night." I said sitting down on the bench. "Yea, sure is the sound of the water makes it seem peaceful." she said. "Yea but there are a lot of evil people around at night." I said. She looked the other direction. "Commander, there is something I must tell you." she said. "What?" I asked looking at her. "Letro, he's not in command of the Halo that we are to attack tomorrow he's...dead." she said. I looked at her. "WHAT?" I asked. "I found out from a friend that lives on the planet, she almost died giving me that information, but she's safe, I need to help my friends there and if I die doing so let them know that I died for them." she said. A tear ran down her face. "Erica, Letro's not in command, then who is?" I asked. She looked up at me. "It's..." she said. Then her head fell on my lap. She was shot in the back of the head died instantly. "Erica?" I said shaking her. No response. I picked her up and ran into the quad, were the party was. I rushed up to the Chief. "Chief, someone shot her." I said running up to him. "Please someone call the hospital or something, quick!" I yelled. There were screams from everywhere. Elea ran over to me. "Leon, what happened?" she asked me. "She told me that Letro was killed and I asked her who was then she fell on my lap dying." I said. "Monta.." Erica whispered. I looked at her. "Montab..." she said adding a letter. "She's trying to tell me who did it." I said to Elea. She looked at me. "Montaba..." she said. Then she closed her eyes never to open them again.

Two days later, back in space in our new ship

I walked down the hall and into the command room. Elea was already sitting down watching incase of errors. "Your men work hard, you must be proud." she said. "I am it's just I looked up information on the person that Erica said before she died, there are no records of that person existing." I said. I wonder what she meant by that. "Arriving at planet ZX14295, also known as, Planet X-14" My communicator said. I looked up a beautiful planet that circled a binary star. The most beautiful planet that I've seen since earth. But little did I know that this planet was a time bomb.


	3. Chapter 3

**Captains Log 3**

I walked down the hall and into the command room. "Com, look up information on Montaba." I said. Elea looked at me. "Leon, wasn't that what Erica said before she died?" she asked. I nodded. "Commander, eye screen information." Com said. I flipped down my eye piece. 'Montaba planet in the Untrbran Solar System. I scrolled down. Montaba a Chief Commander living and having control over the Untrbran Solar System. Access Denied. I scrolled down. Hack now?' It said. I looked down I pulled on my gloves. They were black and had the finger's cut out of them up to the knuckles. Elea looked at me. "Leon are you hacking information?" she asked. "Elea, just stand there and shut up." I said. She stood there shocked. I typed in Montaba. The information I needed was shown on my eye screen. I stared at my screen, the information that was there was...deleted. I opened my mouth. "Leon?" Elea said. I shook my head and looked at her. "What's the matter?" she asked. "The information that I was looking up was deleted." I said. "That's weird. All information that anyone hacks has got to be real, if so someone deleted the information or the information wasn't there in the first place." She said. I looked at her. 'So the information didn't exist or someone deleted it from the server.' I thought. "Approaching Halo in 15 muniments." Com said. I looked up at the Halo, death seamed to be near.

In the Halo

A man in his 50's was standing by a window in the Halo. The old man was wearing a blue samurai costume and his white hair was tied into a ponytail bun. He looked at the approaching ship. A younger man in his 30's walked into the room the man was shirtless and had on military pants and boots. This man was so strong his muscles had muscles.(A.N. Just an exaggeration to show how strong this guy was.) "Chief Zarazaku." The man said bowing. "Yes?" the old man asked without turning his head. "The approaching ship is wondering if they could board the Halo Sir." he said. "Yes, I know this." Zarazaku said. "Sir? Should we let them on?" he asked. Zarazaku turned and drew his sword out at the man at his feet. "Commander, if you let my son board this ship I know that he will try to destroy it." Zarazaku said. "Master, my apologies, please punish me." he said. Zarazaku put his sword away and walked back over to the window. "Master?" he asked standing. "There is no need to punish you, you will need your strength back for the war on the planet. Please ready your men for battle." Zarazaku said. The man smiled and walked out the door. Zarazaku stared at the ship and smiled. "Let my son come." he said flipping a strand of hair out of his face.

Back to the ship

I flipped a piece of my platinum hair out of my eyes. It was now down to the top of my eyes. I felt like the Demon slayer Dante in the game Devil May Cry 3. I don't think he had to deal with this problem. I walked over to the window in my room. The Halo around the planet could be seen from any window in the ship. I paced back and forth. I couldn't control myself. War with another planet? Why now? We have been at peace with the planets and all the Solar Systems since 2999, why go to war now? That's what I don't get from the Chief he called us on this mission but he knew about half the things we where going to do. But what I don't' get was the Chief threw a party for us to leave. There was a knock at my door. I jumped. "Who's there?" I asked. "It's me Com, can I come in Commander?" he asked. "Yea, come on in." I said. The door slid open and he walked in. The door shut behind him. "What is it?" I asked him. "Well, the information that you hacked into, information on Motaba, I have it, somehow it was sent to me to give to you." he said. Com held out a small disk about the size of his hand. He handed it to me then left the room without saying another word. I sat down on the desk and activated my computer. I inserted the disk and the information just poured on my screen. I read...

**MOTAB**

The end is coming we need to go away far away the Halo will protect us we must return to the halo

(I had no clue what it was saying until I read this...)

The days of the Halo are over it is time to end the war between the planets. The earth will be the only one to survive the war of the Halo's for a son and father shall fight to the death.

-Elea Rosale-

The days of the Halo are over it is time to end the war between the planets. The Earth will be the only one to survive the war of the Halo, for a son and father shall fight to the death.

Then I saw the name. Montaba wasn't a code it was a poem form Elea the one that was published. I couldn't believe it the key to the Halo was in a poem that Elea wrote when we where in school together. I printed it out and ran to the command center. "Elea what was the meaning of this poem?" I asked her. "M.O.T.A.B. means something in this poem, what is it?" I yelled. She looked at me. "What are you talking about. Mother of Total After Battle. What does that have to do with anything?" She asked. "What?" I asked her. "What are you-" she said but I cut her off by saying. "What you said after that." I said. "Mother of Total After Battle." She repeated. "The poem what does that have to do about the poem. "Even though the son and the father kill each other, they go to the sons mother and beg to her to heal them. She cure's the son but let's the father to die because he tried to kill her." Elea said. "Mother Of Total After Battle. Is the name of the poem?" I asked her. She nodded. "That's why she said MOTAB, it meant the poem not the Halo." I said. "The poem refers to the Halo." Elea said. I looked at her. "The words before the father and son part, what did that say?" I asked her. "The Halo, we must return to the Halo the end is here only Earth will survive the Halo." She said. "Earth doesn't have a Halo, We are going into a war where the dying words of a woman told us to go, we are the star to go destroy the Halo's."


	4. Chapter 4

**Captains Log 4**

I sat in my chair thinking my head hurt. In my head I kept repeating the words Father and Son, I didn't know what to do. Elea walked up to me and sat in my lap. "Hey, what's the madder?" she asked. "Elea, your poem got me thinking." I said. "Oh, did it hurt?" she asked. I looked at her. She smiled. "How can you always be happy, we are going to start a war within the whole Galaxy, how can you be happy?" I asked her. She grabbed my hand. "Hey, don't beat down on yourself, I'm always happy because I'm with the one person that makes me smile." She said. "Elea? Would that person be me?" I asked. She nodded and smiled. "Elea if we don't make it threw this..." I said. She looked at me. I kissed her. "That's to know that I've always liked you." I said. She blushed. "Commander! Halo attacking!" Com said. Elea got up and ran over to com. She looked on the screen. "Leon! They are attacking from side guns!" She yelled over the alarms. "Everyone battle stations we are attacking form below!" I yelled threw the microphone. My voice echoed threw the entire ship. "Now things get interesting."

On The Halo

"Master the cannons cannot defect their shields." The man that was in the room said. Master Zarazaku walked into the command room. "This Halo can destroy a small ship like that ATTACK." he said. The Com's on the Halo got threw to the ship. "This is the Communicator for the Halo on Planet X-14, please surrender your ship now if you do please communicate us back." he said.

On the ship

"Com get me in contact with their commander!" I yelled holding onto my chair. "Go ahead Commander!" He yelled. The alarms went off and so did the firing on our ship. "Is this the Commander of the Halo on planet X-14?" I asked. It was a old man it looked like he was in his 50's but I wouldn't know his back was turned to me. "Yes." he said. His voice sounded so familiar. "Why are you attacking my ship we just wish to board and speculate the process of Halo's we Came from Earth's Universal Army to vew progress on your Halo." I lied. The old man laughed. "You found out about MOTAB haven't you son." He said. Elea looked up. "We return to the Halo it is our peace, where father and son collide." Elea murmured. "It's been a long time since I've seen you Leon, you now come to me? How is your mother?" He asked. "She is still wondering when you are going to die." I said. He turned around. Zarazaku Leonhart the oldest samurai left in the universe. "You tried to kill me and my mother, why?" I asked. "You weren't worthy of being a family." He said. "Well your just full of shit aren't you?" I asked. He laughed. "You know, a lot has changed over this past 20 years, you were five when that happened." He said. "I still remember my mother's screams, on the way to the hospital she almost died because of you!" I yelled. He laughed. "WHAT IS SO DAMMED FUNNY!" I yelled. "You are now coming for revenge then meet me on the planet." He said. The screen went dark. Com ended the communication. There was a blasting sound then a pod form the Halo launched off and into the planet. "Pilot, Land on Planet X-14." I said.

On the way to the planet

I walked into my room with Elea close behind. "Leon, why are you doing this?" she asked. "Elea, he tried to kill me and my mother." I said. "But what if he kills you Leon, what then?" She asked. I looked into her blue and green bio colored eyes. Her blue eye was shining in the light while her green eye was dark as a emerald. "I don't want to lose you." She said hugging me. I embraced her and kissed her forehead. I felt a tear fall from Elea's eye and onto my arm. I lifted her chin and kissed her. "Elea I won't if I have all of you protecting me, and most of all I will have your love over power me." I said. She smiled. I took my thumb and wiped away a tear from her face. Elea then let go of me and walked out of the room. My smile turned into a frown. 'She loves me and I her, but I have to do this.' I thought.

On Planet X-14

We landed in a harbor, we wanted to go on but we couldn't we had to take an airship. As I was walking up to the ship I recognized something. This ship was called the Ragarok and it was painted red to look like a dragon. I smiled at the thought that we were riding a dragon. I walked down the hall and around to the cabin. There were rows of seats there where we where supposed to sit. I sat in the third row and put my case under my chair. I sat there and waited Elea walked in and sat beside me on the window. There was a TV ahead but you could see the ocean all around us. I walked up to the TV and pressed a button the TV went up and hid in the roof. We could see the ocean all around us. Elea smiled at me then Com and his sniper team came in and sat in the empty seats around us. Elea looked at me got up and went outside. Just as I stood up the ship moved and we were picked up. I rocked back and forth then got my balance again. I walked out and up to the deck, Elea was missing. I ran to the pilot's chamber nothing. I rode the elevator up to the top of the ship. Elea was standing at the end of the ship. I walked up behind her and sat beside her. "The wind is nice up here." she said. I smiled. "Yea it is." I said. She sat down beside me. "You know I came up here to think." she said. I smiled. "You think too much." I said in a soft voice. She nodded. "It's just that...I'm going to fight with you." she said. I looked at her. "To the end?" I asked. "To the end." she said. I kissed her. She hugged me. Let's make the best of it." I said. "Yea, we are going to get threw this, no matter what." I said. She smiled. "And I'll make sure of that."

At Waterfall Rock

"Master?" the man said. "Yes?" he asked. Zarazaku walked over to the man. "Do you think they would win?" he asked. "If we are losing we get out of here." Zarazaku said. The man smiled. "Master you think of everything." He said. Zarazaku walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked out to the sea. He could see a red ship coming to Waterfall rock. "There coming."


End file.
